


【哈德】哭包破特！

by huaer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco Malfoy, M/M, Top Harry Potter
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29358873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huaer/pseuds/huaer
Summary: 点梗文：哭包哈简介：占有欲爆强的哭包黏人哈，小龙一毒舌就看到救世主水汪汪的大眼睛，哭包哈一边哭唧唧的抱住小龙说你怎么可以当着我的面和别人说说笑笑一边超用力的——问:“什么叫偶像幻灭？”德拉科:“看到哈利破特是个哭包！”问:“和哭包谈恋爱是一种什么样的体验？”德拉科:“还能怎么样，哄呗！”问:“怎么哄？”德拉科:“……”“过，下一个。”甜饼，极度ooc，有车。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	【哈德】哭包破特！

霍格沃茨特快上，德拉科向着哈利波特伸出了手，却没有等来回应。

高傲的小少爷哪里被人拒绝过，脸上立刻就挂不住了，他为了保住颜面装作不在意的狠狠嘲讽了一番哈利波特。

就在他觉得自己勉强找回了面子的时候，他竟然看到哈利波特哭了！

哭了！

哈利波特！

那个唯一从黑魔王手底下活下来的大难不死的男孩！

德拉科当时被吓到了，他傻在了原地根本不知道该如何是好。

他可从来没有想过他说了几句话就把大名鼎鼎的哈利波特给搞哭了。

他从小到大一直崇拜的偶像怎么可以弱到被骂了两句就哭！

德拉科觉得自己的偶像幻灭了。

他要脱粉。

而且他们两个人之间，该哭的那个应该是他才对吧，他才是被拒绝的那个！

但是现在看着哈利波特哭也不是个办法，没看旁边的红毛韦斯莱已经对他怒目而视了吗？

看我做什么！还指望我给他道歉吗？

如果他没拒绝成为我的朋友我还有可能勉为其难的哄哄他，但是现在？不可能！

然而德拉科心里虽然是这么想的，但却在看到哈利波特红红的眼角，水汪汪的翠绿色眼睛时，变得摇摆不定了起来。

德拉科不想承认自己看着哈利波特的那副样子心软了，但是那也不能怪他吧！

要说为什么那一定是因为他哭的实在是太可怜了！

而且你要哭就哭，你一直盯着我哭是怎么回事！

现在好了，全火车的人都要知道他被哈利波特拒绝了！

见鬼的，他也好想哭！

德拉科是真的想不通，他怎么能因为几句话就哭成了这个样子……

哈利睁着水汪汪的大眼睛眼泪啪嗒啪嗒的掉。

德拉科:“……”

好吧好吧，他只是看不过去了而已，没有别的意思！

德拉科犹犹豫豫的走近哈利，小少爷随身携带着手帕，拿出来后啪的一下拍到了哈利的身上，“脏死了！”

哈利:“……”

“呜呜呜呜……”

他拿着手帕哭的更凶了。

德拉科眼看哈利波特非但没有好转反而哭的更厉害，吓得抢回手帕直接就往哈利的脸上招呼。

他胡乱的抹了一圈，结果发现他把哈利擦成了一个大花脸，瞬间尴尬的轻咳了一声，然后羞恼的转身逃跑了。

哈利看着德拉科跑掉的背影，坐回到座位上，迎着罗恩担心的目光抽了抽鼻子。

他抬手擦了擦脸，带着哭腔的问道，“刚刚的那个，马尔福，关于他你了解的多吗？给我讲讲吧。”

……

火车上的第一次见面让德拉科记住了哈利波特是个爱哭鬼。

等他回到自己的车厢里后，他那心里是怎么想怎么不得劲。

他根本就没办法接受他的童年偶像“哈利波特”是个哭包的事实！

觉得自己被骗了的德拉科对哈利波特的印象从这天起降到了最低点，导致了之后他在学校每次碰到哈利波特的事情就总是忍不住阴阳怪气的去冷嘲热讽一番。

本来这该能让他感到爽快一些的，但是……

那个哭包破特！每次他才刚说了两句不疼不痒的话！就立刻红着眼睛开始掉眼泪！哭的噼里啪啦可怜兮兮的，那样子实在是太烦人了！

他到底是怎么从黑魔王的手底下活下来的？

爸爸骗他，哈利波特才不是比黑魔王还厉害的黑巫师！

哦看呐，那个哭包还去了格兰芬多，哼！

德拉科越看哈利波特越不顺眼，在魔药课上看到哈利没有回答上来斯内普教授的问题被扣分后，忍不住幸灾乐祸的笑了起来。

哈利看向了他，德拉科立刻扬起一抹挑衅的笑，然后他的笑意就僵在了脸上。

哦，梅林的臭袜子，他眼睛又红了！

见鬼的！他又要哭了！

哈利破特到底是怎么回事！刚刚被斯内普教授扣分的时候怎么不见他哭！

明明斯内普教授对他那么凶，为什么反而被他嘲笑了一下他就要哭了！

想不通，德拉科下课后气呼呼的走了。

飞行课。

哈，看那个愚蠢的隆巴顿从扫帚上掉下来了。

啧，哭包破特竟然护着他！

他还敢为别人出头？

明明就是个和隆巴顿一样的小哭包！

既然这么不自量力，有本事就把记忆球从他手里拿回去啊。

……

破特的飞行技术竟然那么好……

他不是从来没有骑过扫帚吗？

果然是个骗子。

不过他完蛋了！他会被开除的！这太棒了！小哭包还是乖乖回家里待着去吧！

……

他竟然破格成为了找球手，还有了一把新扫帚……

哭包破特，算你运气好。

……

一段时间后，德拉科又找到了一个哈利波特的把柄！

他们偷偷的藏龙！他看到了！这次破特完蛋了！

哦该死的，他为什么要和他们一起被罚！

进入禁林！那里面可是有狼人的，他们怎么敢让他去那里！

不过也是这一次，让他对哈利波特的印象有了第一次的改观。

果然如他所料，禁林里面潜伏着危险，他们遇到了一个黑袍人，那个黑袍人很可怕，德拉科当时被吓坏了。

而跟他一起的破特？哼！还不是又哭了！果然没用！

见鬼的，他还哭个没完了啊，赶紧跑啊！

然而他万万没有想到，哈利波特当时哭的极凶，但是在黑袍人向着他们冲过来时，却非常及时的把他给推到了一边，成功躲开后又拉着他狂奔起来，一边跑还一边掉着眼泪，后来把黑袍人远远的甩在了后面。

这是他第一次被波特的做事方法给冲击到了。

明明哭的那么凶，怎么动作还那么利索呢？

可能是因为刚成功逃离了危机，两个人之间的气氛没有平时那么剑拔弩张。

安静了好一阵后，德拉科听着哈利那边不停的传来的抽抽搭搭的声音，皱着眉头忍不住烦躁的呵斥他，“别哭了，烦不烦，就知道哭！”

哈利抬手擦着怎么也止不住的眼泪，“我……可是我疼……呜呜呜……”

德拉科:“……”

他在原地踌躇了一会儿，最终还是不自在的走了过去，“哪儿疼？”

哈利吸了吸鼻子，突然一把拉住的德拉科的手，然后把他的手放到了自己的伤疤上，“这里。”

德拉科此时感觉非常的不自在，他僵硬的在哈利的额头上揉了两下，觉得现在说不出的怪异。

而这天也是他第一次看到哭包破特收了眼泪，对着他破涕为笑。

心跳在当时快的不正常，他甚至想不起来后来他们是什么时候离开禁林的。

学期末了。

学院杯是斯莱特林的！他们要继续连胜了！他们比第二名高出了将近五十分！

怀着骄傲喜悦的心情，来到餐厅。

然而……

德拉科看着头顶的银绿色一瞬间变为了金红，嘴角的笑意已经不复存在，他感觉自己的眼睛有点烫，赶紧急匆匆地低下了头。

周围的欢呼庆祝声和斯莱特林形成了强烈的对比，他们这里安静的不像话。

德拉科勉强控制住失落的情绪，整理好面部表情后重新抬起头来，余光不由自主的看向了今天的主角。

笑的可真开心啊，破特。

该哭的时候不哭……

重新收回视线，德拉科再没心情坐下去，情绪低落的离开餐厅，丝毫没有注意到从格兰芬多长桌那里有一道一直偷偷望着他的视线。

二年级，新学期，丽痕书店。

德拉科趴在二楼的护栏扶手上，看着和洛哈特合影的人，脸上没有什么表情。

爱出风头的破特。

看来小哭包也找到小女友了。

自从有了一年级的一系列事情后，二年级德拉科对哈利的态度冷淡了不是一点半点，他甚至不想再去找哈利的麻烦了。

石化事件闹得霍格沃茨内人心惶惶，虽然那跟纯血的他没有半点关系。

决斗俱乐部，被叫上去对战波特，德拉科从去年学期末就一直积攒着的火气终于有了一个发泄的渠道。

“乌龙出洞！”

……

哈利波特是蛇佬腔……

哼，就算是这样，相信哈利波特是斯莱特林继承人的那些人，脑子里面全都是巨怪的鼻涕吗！

“哈利波特怎么可能会是斯莱特林的继承人，继承人才不会是他那样的小哭包。”

“现在竟然所有人都在怀疑他？真是不敢相信，愚蠢！可笑！”

“哭包破特现在是不是又躲起来偷偷哭了。”

“啧，好吧，他想哭根本不会躲，烦死了，你们说他没事吧？你们怎么不说话？”

奇怪，今天的克拉布和高尔感觉不太对劲……

密室。

德拉科根本不知道他是怎么卷入到这件事情里面来的！

他什么都不知道，破特到底在搞什么？

什么日记本？什么汤姆里德尔？萨拉查啊！那是真的蛇怪啊！

他在当时是被吓坏了，但更让他无法接受的是……

那个哭包破特！简直就是有毛病！

他到底是怎么做到哭的眼睛一片模糊还能拿着一把宝剑刺杀了蛇怪的！！！

简直不可思议！！！

他相信他是个纯正的格兰芬多了！他再也不偷偷想小哭包应该去赫奇帕奇了！

密室事件之后，德拉科对哈利波特的印象来了一个大反转。

他本以为自己已经看透了哈利波特，结果没想到第三年的时候，哈利波特一上来就被摄魂怪吓哭了。

德拉科:“……”

拿出你砍蛇怪的气势来啊！

区区摄魂怪！

忍了半天，没忍住，德拉科又不长记性的去调侃哈利了。

“哟，哭包破特！听说你被摄魂怪吓晕了？是真的吗真的吗？”

哈利脸色发白的看着他，眼眶再次慢慢变红。

德拉科丝毫不吸取教训的变本加厉，和周围的朋友一起带上外袍的兜帽，装作摄魂怪去吓哈利。

“呜唔～————”

哈利:“……”

哈利:“呜呜呜呜呜。”

哈利真的开始哭，德拉科就怂了，他收了动作，挥散了周围看热闹的众人，而另一边罗恩和赫敏已经撸着袖子准备上来治他了。

却不想最先走向德拉科的是哈利。

哈利一边抹着眼泪一边呜呜呜的哭着，当德拉科被哈利一把给压///在树上的时候，他完全是不知所措的。

以前也不是没有把波特搞哭过，他这次怎么这么大反应？

他这是要干嘛？

还有……他的力气怎么会这么大！

“起开！巨怪破特！”

“呜呜呜呜呜……”

德拉科：“……”

哈利也不说话，就是哭，德拉科抬起手在哈利的胸膛上推了两把，推不开。

这下他可不知道该怎么办了，他瞅了瞅周围，刚刚被他挥散的人都不再注意这里，韦斯莱和格兰杰也没有上前，他再次去看面前的波特。

又是这副样子……

那副丑了吧唧的眼镜都被泪水糊住了，他的眼角通红，抽抽搭搭的样子别提多委屈了。

德拉科看着看着没撑住，抬手擦了一把哈利脸上的眼泪后，才反应过来自己做了什么。

他猛地收回手，明明该是微凉的水迹，却让他觉得手心发烫。

哈利睁大他那双翠绿色的眼睛一眨不眨的盯着德拉科看，看着眼前的小少爷撇过脸不再看他，眨巴眨巴眼睛又落下几滴泪水。

哈利吸了吸鼻子，带着哭腔的问道，“你见过摄魂怪吗，马尔福？”

德拉科眼睛看着地面，“当然，学校外面飘的不都是吗。”

“我是说近距离的，那很可怕。”

德拉科低着头不说话，心里郁闷的想，破特跟他说这些干什么？妄想他会道歉吗？

哈利也不管德拉科不回应，继续道，“他会吸走所有的快乐，让你只能感觉到绝望，那很让人窒息，不会有人想要体验那个的。”

德拉科听不下去了，他抬手狠狠的推了哈利一下，“你跟我说这些干什么！我早就知道你被他吓晕了，你不是爱哭吗？哭哭就好了！”

哈利沉默了下来，他把德拉科圈在自己的怀里和树的中间，俯身低头凑近，等到两人之间的距离近到稍一动作就会亲///到对方的时候，他停了下来。

“哭也好不了。”哈利的语气里面听不出情绪。

德拉科不自在的往后仰了仰，想要离哈利远点，现在这样让他觉得压迫感很强，心跳不受他控制的加速着跳动。

但是他的后面就是树，波特又牢牢的挡在他的面前，他退也退不了，进也没办法进，最后只能显得很紧张的开口，“谁管你那些，离我远点破特！”

哈利只是看着他，然后突然把脸压了过去。

唇瓣相碰，彻底消去了两个人之间的最后一点距离。

唇上面传来的感觉让德拉科愣在了原地，他甚至尝到了丝泪水咸咸的味道。

他难以掩饰震惊的睁大了眼睛，诧异和不可置信的情绪在他那双灰蓝色的眸子里翻涌。

哈利只是浅吻了一下就离开了，他看着德拉科认真的道，“要这样才能好。”

德拉科终于回神了，紧接着他炸毛的非常非常狠的推上哈利的胸膛，“你干什么！你！你你你！”

他的话没能说完，哈利再次压了过来，这次不再是像之前一般的蜻蜓点水了。

唇齿交融，纠缠缠绵。

德拉科怎么也没有想到哭包破特竟然敢亲他！

但是从那天之后，他们的关系就发生了质的变化。

哈利波特成了他的男朋友。

萨拉查的，他自己都不敢相信！

而从这之后，德拉科被迫有了一个新的工作——给哭包破特顺毛。

他觉得哈利波特肯定有什么毛病！

受了点委屈，“呜呜呜呜，要亲亲才能好。”

被斯内普教授扣分了，“呜呜呜呜，要亲亲才能好。”

从五十英尺的高空掉下来了！

“呜呜呜呜，要亲亲才能好。”

德拉科当时恨不得想掐死哈利。

他怎么就没摔死呢！亲！就知道亲！

但是他还能怎么办呢，他只能不爽的把哈利脸上的泪痕用力的擦掉，然后给！他！亲！

真是见鬼了！

四年级，要举办三强争霸赛了。

哭包破特竟然被选中了。

哼，就他那个样子肯定第一轮就被淘汰了！

勇士什么的……那太危险了……

德拉科因为哈利被选为勇士的事情心事重重的，在他撑着下巴戳着桌子上的食物的时候，一个高大的身影坐在了他的旁边。

德拉科用余光瞥了一眼。

是克鲁姆，德姆斯特朗的勇士。

这位出名的魁地奇球星竟然喜欢上了赫敏格兰杰，还不停的跟他打听。

嗯，看在可以让韦斯莱不好过的份上，他决定帮帮他。

和克鲁姆的谈话还是挺愉快的，就连烦心事都被冲淡了不少。

等他们聊完，德拉科独自走出餐厅，结果他才刚走了两步，手腕就突然被人一把拽住了。

他被对方拽的踉跄了一下，眼前一晃，后背就贴在了冰冷的墙上。

德拉科只诧异了一瞬就知道能干出这种事情来的人只有破特。

他抬起眼睛，果然。

德拉科看着眼眶发红的哈利，心里一阵无奈。

“你又怎么了？”他一问完，就看到哈利眼里迅速的堆积起了泪水，然后噼里啪啦的掉了下来。

德拉科被哈利抵在墙上，不能动弹丝毫，他忍不住翻了个白眼，但动作却非常自然且熟练。

他先抬手把哈利脸上的眼泪擦掉，然后开始不知道多少次的顺毛工作。

德拉科微红着脸，把哈利的眼镜取下，然后踮着脚凑上去在他通红的眼尾亲了亲。

“好了，说吧，又因为什么哭？遇到什么事了？”德拉科亲完后抱住了哈利的腰，看着哈利那双水汪汪的眼睛，又在他脸上亲了一下。

“你自己想！”哈利把话还给了他。

德拉科这下更无奈了，“好吧，我知道了，是不是我又和谁“过于亲密”了，你怎么这么会吃飞醋。”

哈利抽了抽鼻子，“不是飞醋！我都看到了！”

说着，他掰着德拉科的下巴就狠狠的亲了上来，激烈强势的吻与他外表那副哭包形象完全不符。

德拉科被亲的软在哈利的怀里，等哈利亲够了之后，他趴在哈利的肩膀上，“好了？”

这次哈利却摇了摇头，然后唇再次印了上去。

火热的手掌在激烈的亲吻中撩起了德拉科的衣服，开始游走在他的皮肤上，引起德拉科的一阵阵颤栗。

那感觉让德拉科忍受不住的呻吟出声，他抬手按住哈利的手腕，想让他不要乱动，却换来了那双手在他的腰上捏了一把。

那一下让德拉科瞬间腿软，他的身子再次往下跌了跌，而这时哈利的手已经挪到了他的屁股上，用着非常大的力气抓揉了起来。

“唔……等等……哈利……”

德拉科想把哈利不安分的手拽住，他们交往了这么久，但除了接吻其实没有做过更超过的事情，今天哈利怎么突然……

但是他哪里能拉住哈利的动作，只见哈利已经不满足于隔着衣服了，他的手探进了他的裤子中，毫无阻碍的揉捏在他的臀肉上。

德拉科顿时羞得想要挣脱，他不安的扭动着，哈利的手指却已经来到了他的后穴口，当他的手指开始在他的穴口游走的时候，哈利也终于又开口说话了，带着那还没有停下哭泣的鼻音。

“我看到了，你跟他聊了好久，你甚至一直没有注意到我。”

“你觉得他比我厉害是不是？你也像罗恩一样觉得他更棒吗？”

“罗恩我不管他，但你离他远点，Draco，你是我的。”

听到哈利的话，德拉科终于明白了他这次吃的是克鲁姆的醋了。

无语半晌，注意力很快被后穴上面传来的无法忽视的感觉引去，那让他的脸上爬上红晕，“停下你的手，破特，别乱吃醋，我和克鲁姆只是正常聊天。”

“正常？”哈利的手指开始往他的后穴里钻。

“哪里正常？你跟他说说笑笑的，都不看我！”说着，哈利更委屈了起来，刚有了点收势的眼泪立刻啪嗒啪嗒掉的更凶。

德拉科几乎形成了本能的赶紧去安抚哭的可怜兮兮的哈利，结果就在这时，哈利的手指突然的捅进了他的后穴里。

“唔嗯……”德拉科没能安抚到哈利，就被刺激的再次倒在了哈利的怀里，后穴被异物进入的感觉让他非常的不安，他紧张的绷紧身体，却反而将成功捅进他后穴里面的手指夹得更紧。

哈利开始在那又烫又紧的穴中浅浅的抽插起来。

德拉科完全没预料到哈利会这么做，之前也有过哈利乱吃飞醋的情况出现，跟他关系好一点的像是西奥多，布雷斯，潘西全都无辜躺过枪，就连克拉布和高尔的醋哈利都会吃！

他也是慢慢才知道哈利对他的占有欲竟然强到了这种地步。

哈利对他的在意说不开心是不可能的，但每次为了不存在的事情去安抚他其实也是个麻烦事。

好在每次他只要耐心的亲亲他，就能把吃醋的哭包安抚好，但这次怎么跟以前不一样？

开始被探索的后穴已经本能的做起了准备，原本还干涩的肉穴慢慢变软，当哈利的手指在里面戳顶了一番后，已经开始发着烫渐渐湿润了起来。

这些变化德拉科自己都不知道，他只是难以忍受的微张着唇，呼吸变得急促的喘息起来。

“别……哈利……这样好奇怪……嗯……我……我想你得知道这个，克鲁姆有喜欢的人……唔嗯……”

哈利在这时捅进了第二根手指，“你别想骗我，他看着你的眼神都不对！他去斯莱特林长桌就是直奔着你过去的。”

德拉科无语了，他试图让哈利理解，“哈利，他喜欢的人是格兰杰，找我说话只是来打探情报而已，我觉得韦斯莱才该更应该担心才对。”

“还有，我一直都想说了，虽然我也知道我很有魅力，但我也知道不是所有人都会喜欢我的，就连你最初也拒绝了我不是吗？”

哈利突然沉默，同时第三根手指没能控制好力度，猛的捅进了德拉科的穴里，让德拉科痛哼了一声。

这下德拉科觉得之后会哭的人是自己了，他试图让自己放松，凑上去吻哈利的唇，“好了，都是误会，我想最起码，我们该换个地方。”

餐厅旁边的隐蔽拐角，但谁知道这里会不会突然有人过来。

哈利回神，抢回主动权掠夺着德拉科的口腔，他的睫毛上还挂着泪珠，看起来可怜，说得话却是，“让所有人都知道你是我的不好吗？”

“我不会让人看到你的，你只能给我一个人看，但我要让他们知道能操你的人只有我。”

“哈利！”德拉科震惊的叫了一声，他从来没听哈利说过这么露骨的话，这有点吓到他了。

而哈利已经把他的裤子扯了下来，外袍和裤子落到了脚边，雪白饱满的臀部暴露在空气中，白皙修长的腿被哈利的身体挡住，就算有人来也只能隐约猜到墙边还有一个人，若再留心一下地上散落的外袍就能猜到被挡住的另一个人是个斯莱特林。

哈利的三根手指开始在那又烫又软的穴里抽插扩张起来，另一只手则放到了暴露在空气中的屁股上面大力的揉捏了起来。

“Draco，你知道吗？你在紧紧的夹着我，这真是太棒了，我甚至不用给你用润滑咒，你的里面就已经湿了。”

“看到了吗，你这么棒，觊觎你的人多的你无法想象，就是克鲁姆真的喜欢的不是你，但谁知道他会不会在下一秒就被你迷住，我不能允许这样的威胁在你身边，你只能是我的，我只要一想到你被别人抢走了我就……”

哈利眼里的泪水再次开始积蓄，德拉科眼看不对赶紧道，“好了，别说了，不会有人抢走我的，我是你的，你别哭……就在这……没事的……唔……哈利……嗯……”

哈利眼泪汪汪的，手上的动作可丝毫没有停下，第四根手指成功探进到穴里，自行准备着的肉穴分泌着肠液，让烫软的肉穴变得更湿更易让异物侵入。

哈利压着德拉科的唇，原本插在后穴里面的四根手指拿了出来，他快速的拉开自己的裤链，把壮硕的欲根释放了出来，紧接着向着他扩张好的肉穴内捅去。

为了挡住德拉科，哈利身上的衣服完好无损，他只释放出了一个部位。

而再看德拉科，裤子被哈利退了下去，上衣也被哈利撩了起来，漂亮的身体完全暴露在哈利一个人的眼前。

哈利把自己的欲根往那软烫的肉穴里面捅去，同时忍不住的开始去亲吻着德拉科的脖颈，锁骨，胸前，留下一个个吻痕。

德拉科红着脸喘息，身上已经没了力气，当感觉到哈利那根粗壮时，他就羞得感觉身上发烫，直到那根壮硕的龟头成功捅进了他的穴里。

“嗯……哈利……”

“Draco，你好紧。”

“唔呜……”德拉科说不出话来。

哈利把自己一寸寸的插进德拉科的身体里，“太棒了，Draco，这下你就彻底是我的了，你一定要记好我操进你的感觉。”

“太……太大了……你怎么长的……好撑呜……别再进了……已经够深了……啊啊……好撑呜……啊……”

肉棒完全的捅进，粗壮的狰狞巨根把粉红的肉穴完全撑开一个洞，哈利开始抽插动作了起来。

“嗯嗯……哈嗯……哈利……慢一点……轻一点呜……这个感觉我受不了……轻点呜……啊啊……”

哈利也爽的不行，他把德拉科的屁股托起来，让自己狠狠的撞在他的身体里。

“早就想操你了，Draco，这太棒了。”

德拉科也觉得他们的关系确实可以到上床这一步了，所以几乎没有任何抵抗情绪的任由了哈利的动作，虽然作为两人的第一次，地点确实太大胆了一点，但是德拉科也渐渐的适应了，便也享受在了哈利的顶撞下。

本来这是一场很和谐的初次性爱，可是在德拉科突然听到越来越近的脚步声时，他就没办法继续放任自己沉浸其中了。

他有点紧张的绷紧身体，肉穴随着他的情绪绞紧哈利，“好像有人来了，先停下，哈利，会被发现的。”

却不想他说完后哈利瞬间委屈的抬头盯着他，呜呜呜的又哭了起来，“你不想让别人知道我在操你吗？你是不是还想着有机会离开我？我明明都说了不会让他们看到你丝毫的，我只是想让所有人都知道你是我的，你为什么不想被别人知道我们的事？”

哈利边哭边说，下身撞击的速度立刻变得更快，发着狠的在他的肉穴里面操。

德拉科有理说不出，“我不是这个意思，啊啊……别呜……慢一点……慢一点……我受不了……要坏了呜……你轻点……我不是不想，但是让他们知道我们在一起不就足够了吗？他们没必要知道的这么细……嗯……”

“这太……这实在太羞了，你还有其他方法让大家知道我们上过床了，我不想直接被人发现这个，这真的太羞了……”

哈利哭起来之后操的比起之前还要狠还要激烈，“呜呜呜，但是我想让他们知道我在狠操你，让所有人都知道能把你操爽的人是我，你的一切都是我的。”

德拉科不知道怎么说服哈利了，脚步声越来越近，他越来越紧张，而哈利也操的越来越狠，这让德拉科根本压不住自己想要叫喊出来的声音。

会被发现的……

马上所有人都会知道他和哈利波特在餐厅拐角的走廊上激情做爱，哈利狠操他的事情肯定会被传出去。

越想，德拉科越是羞耻，身体被操的临近高潮的节点，哈利感受着越来越舒服夹得越来越紧的肉穴，满足的喟叹。

听着德拉科艰难的隐忍着的呻吟声，哈利也反应了过来，“Draco，你叫的好骚好好听，不行，你的声音不能被别人听了去。”

德拉科立刻道，“那就不要在这里了！”

回答他的是哈利再次猛烈的撞击，只是哈利借着间隙放了一个隔音咒。

“这样就好了，继续叫给我听吧，Draco。”

“唔嗯……啊啊……嗯……啊……”

现在他们这里的声音确实是传不出去了，但是外面的声音他们还能听得到。

让德拉科一直紧张着的脚步声这时走了进来，闯到了这里的人明显脚步猛的一顿，然后迅速转身离开了，走的时候还不忘对他们喊道，“哦， 对不起对不起，打扰到你们了。”

德拉科和哈利此时都没有说话，直到听到外面传来的想压低却失败的声音，“是哈利波特和马尔福！”

德拉科:“……”

好吧，真的传出去了……

德拉科此时感觉羞耻的要命，他把脸埋进哈利的胸膛里，抬手狠捶了他一下，“满意了？”

哈利顿时破涕为笑，“嗯。”然后动作更剧烈的在德拉科的身体里面驰骋起来。

德拉科已经快要不行了，快感从一开始就持续的堆积积攒着，终于在哈利的又一个深顶后释放了出来。

“唔唔……哈利……我要不行了……嗯……”

他抱紧哈利的脖子，双腿干脆盘在了哈利的腰上，哈利闻言立刻加速，德拉科就再也无法控制的抽搐起身体来，后穴痉挛收缩着进入了高潮，前端噗噗的射了好几股浓精出去，精液全都射到了哈利整洁的校袍上。

高潮后的肉穴让哈利爽到不行，他保持着冲刺的速度撞在那刚刚高潮了的穴里，可怜的德拉科还没从上一场灭顶的快感余韵中回神就被带入了新的一轮。

当哈利狠狠的吻住他撞进他最深处射精的时候，德拉科被刺激的迎来了他的第二次高潮。

两个人抱在一起极速的喘息着，回味着刚刚那场淋漓的性爱。

过了一会儿，德拉科感觉到哈利又有复苏的迹象时，红着耳朵磕磕绊绊的开口撒起娇来，“换个地方吧，我想到床上。”

哈利动作一顿，亲了亲他，“那去我的宿舍？”

德拉科搂紧哈利的脖子，“去我宿舍吧，你们格兰芬多寝人太多了。”

哈利:“……”

“去我们宿舍，我会放好隔音咒的。”

德拉科:“……”

他好像不该加后面那句话，破特肯定又想着要宣示主权了！

当天，哈利的室友们虽然听不到任何的声音，但那剧烈摇晃着的床让他们想无视都困难。

这境况是得有多激烈啊。

德拉科第一次被折腾了个不轻，他每次想让哈利今天到此为止的时候，那个哭包就开始装委屈！磨着他来了一次又一次。

时间流逝，经历了惊险的火龙，三强争霸赛已经进行到了第二场。

德拉科作为哈利的宝物被送下了黑湖。

当他被救出水面恢复意识时，迎接他的是一个急切又激烈的吻。

德拉科回吻的时候觉得哈利此时的状态好像不太对。

等到比赛结束，哈利一句话不说的拽着德拉科就走，他又被拽到了格兰芬多的寝室。

也没必要这么急吧？

虽然为了准备第二场比赛他们确实有很长一段时间没有做了。

但是德拉科没想到他被推倒在床上后，压着他的哈利就开始哭了起来，而且还哭的比任何一次都要凶，这让都快要习惯动不动就给哭包顺毛的他都一时手足无措了起来。

“破特？别哭啊，突然怎么了？”德拉科给哈利擦着脸上的眼泪，撑起身子去吻他，同时想着他最近好像没有和谁走的太近惹了破特吃醋，想了半天他也没想出来哈利哭的这么凶是因为什么。

再看那边的哈利，哭的别提多厉害了，但是他手上的动作却是一点都不含糊，单手抱住德拉科的腰几下就把他身上的衣服解了下来。

这回他没有像前几次一样慢慢去给德拉科扩张，反而第一次用到了润滑咒，简单扩到德拉科能容下他不会疼后就把自己狠狠的送了进去。

德拉科仰着头深呼吸，肉穴被撑满贯穿的感觉让他颤抖着，他试图去适应哈利的急切，而哈利早就已经发狠的动了起来。

伴随着哈利的哭声，房间里面响起了激烈的交合声。

哈利这次哭的凶操的也狠，德拉科根本没工夫再去想哈利到底受了什么刺激，甚至顾不上像往常一样给他顺毛。

哈利此时就像一头被侵犯了底线发怒的狮子，把他的小蛇压在身下疯狂的侵犯占有。

他哭的越是凶，战斗力竟也越是爆表，德拉科被撞的连完整的一个声音都发不出，破碎的求饶声让他比哭着的哈利都要可怜。

“呜……哈利……轻点……太重呜……太快了……你到底怎么了……嗯啊……啊啊……我受不住……你轻点呜……嗯唔……”

哈利这次太狠太猛了，德拉科被撞的只想逃，但每次只要想要往后躲，就都被一把带了回来，结果让那一下撞得更深更重。

德拉科都被操的哭了出来，难以承受的快感让他的生理性眼泪控制不住的流出，但比起他的隐忍，哈利那边可是哭的毫不遮掩。

哈利狠狠的一次次的贯穿着他冲撞着他，直到德拉科受不住的激烈高潮了起来，哈利那边才终于开口说话了。

“我害怕，Draco，我怕我没有成功救到你，我怕你遇到危险。”

“他们说是有提前经过你同意的，你为什么要答应他们这个，你知道我有多担心吗？就算有邓布利多在，但万一有意外呢？你知道现在不安全，你知道我有多怕你出什么事！”

“我很生气，我不想我的宝物遇到任何危险，Draco，听到了吗？”

“唔……”哈利的这些话德拉科哪里可能不去动容，他搂住哈利的脖子深深的吻住了他，也不再试图再躲避哈利的凶狠的冲撞了，忍着那难以承受的强烈快感，迎合起了哈利的占有和发泄。

“唔……听到了……好深啊……哈利……太用力了……嗯……我又要到了……呜……啊啊啊……啊嗯……”

比起之前几次又剧烈了不知道多少的撞击让德拉科高潮的频率变得更快，抽搐着的肉穴和后来几乎射不出东西来的前端让他难耐的哼哼，被哈利侵犯的地方甚至都在发着麻，嫩红的肉穴被操熟操开，开着一个淫靡的洞口迎接着巨根一次次快又激烈的操干。

直到德拉科觉得自己真的坚持不下去的时候，他吻掉哈利脸上的泪痕，喘着再次安抚道，“我知道了，别哭了，哈利，你已经成功了，我没事的。”

“呜……你不能有事。”哈利抽着鼻子说道。

“我没事。”

“呜……我一定不会让你有事的。”

“……好。”

“呜……我不会失败的。”

“……”

“好。”

三强争霸赛最后一场，哈利落入小克劳奇精心设计的陷阱里，强行被送到了里德尔府，伏地魔复活。

1996年，德拉科说服了卢修斯，马尔福家转换阵营和凤凰社合作。

1998年，伏地魔战败。

哈利没有辜负他对德拉科的保证，他不会失败的。

只是在胜利的这天，哭的最凶的人却并不是他这个“哭包破特”。

德拉科被吓坏了。

哈利知道，他耐心的哄着怀里哭的说不出话的德拉科。

就在短短的十分钟前，所有人都以为他已经死了。

他也确实差点就死掉了。

但他不能死。

他得回来。

因为……

“好了，Draco，别哭了。”他像德拉科每一次安抚他时一样，吻过他的眉眼，吻过他脸上的泪痕，吻住他的唇瓣。

“我们结婚吧。”

“呜……”

“好。”

完

**Author's Note:**

> 我麻了，想开车一上来先写了五千的剧情……哭包小哈，我尽力了！  
> 大家春节快乐呀！！！


End file.
